


SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #3 "Diamonds"

by roseprincess2018, ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Hook-Up, I'm too chicken to go into much detail, Implied Intimacy, Romance, Vampires being vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20466080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseprincess2018/pseuds/roseprincess2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioSnoopy666/pseuds/ScorpioSnoopy666, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIllusionistsExploist/pseuds/TheIllusionistsExploist
Summary: As the family gets closer to Aala, she learns that there is more to her  Love Spine than she might have thought. Finding out more about him as a person, brings the two of them closer. With the choice of what next step to take, facing both of them.





	SPG Monster Verse AU: One shot #3 "Diamonds"

SPG Monster Verse AU: One Shot #3

"Diamonds."  
Third in a series of one shots set in the supernatural AU belonging to myself, and my girls ScorpioSnoopy666, TheIllusionistsExploist.  
Each one will be a stand alone story but will tie into the bigger universe.  
I DON'T own the characters, SPG belongs to the bennets and co. I'm just having fun writing them no profit intended.  
Aala, Belongs to, TheIllusionistsExploist, no end of thanks for allowing me to write her!  
Specter, Sprocket and Dex belong to ScorpioSnoopy666, no end of thanks for allowing me to write them!!  
Pearl belongs to myself!  
Thank you for all the support on my first two stories!  
Some cuteness and fluff also:  
Warning!  
This one is getting an "mature" rating because of the implied physical intimacy. Nothing too racy, but you will get the idea!  
thanks again to my girls for all the ideas and my readers for coming back!  
on with the story!

____________________________________________________________________________  
As the family gets closer to Aala, she learns that there is more to her Love Spine than she might have thought. Finding out more about him as a person, brings the two of them closer. With the choice of what next step to take, facing both of them. 

____________________________________________________________________________

She stopped and stood outside of the music room, peeking through the crack in the door. She never would have in all of her years thought she was going to see what she was witnessing right in that second. 

Aala had learned that her beloved fiance Spine, was kind, and loving. That he had a strong sense of responsibility and tended to take the blame for things he had no control over.  
Found that he valued family very highly, and once he considered you a part of his, would fight to protect you.  
That he had a sense of fairness few of his people possessed, and that he loved humanity and all its myriad of quirks.  
Aala understood that he thought of other people first and would go to a lot of lengths to make someone he cared for happy.  
BUT if anyone had told her, that hiding under that 500 years of serious Vampire Lord, there was an adorable silly streak. She would NEVER have believed them, Not in a million years.  
That however was exactly what she found when she looked through the crack in the doorway to the music room.  
Spine looking happy and relaxed and currently hamming it up in front of the glass part of the room that led to the sound box.  
No one was in there, and of course there was no reflection for him to see. But he was completely enjoying himself as he belted out a song Aala didn't recognize, but noted as adorable.  
She had seen him do many things, some of them just for the fun of it, like her birthday party. But this was the first time she had seen him just playing around and goofing off. It was probably the single cutest thing she had ever spotted on the planet. She totally did not want to stop watching, but sadly the music ended and he turned and started to head towards the door.

Aala didn't want her Amor to know she'd caught him being so bloody well adorable, so she proceeded to high tail it back down the way she had made up the stairs and finally wandered back into the tv room.  
Rabbit was sitting there reading something and noticed her when she walked in, "Hi Aala," She grinned, "What's with that cute lil grin ?"

"Ummm.." Aala motioned in the general direction of the upstairs, "oh I ahhh.... ummm..."

Rabbit promptly snickered, "What ? Did you catch him singing to his non existent reflection again?"

Aala blinked, "Umm.. I suppose so... It's I mean your brother is he..."

"A dork?" Rabbit asked.  
"Ummmm... Well I wouldn't put it That way..." Aala trailed off, "But..."

"No He has a VERY silly side, " Rabbit assured her, " It's one of his more endearing traits. "  
"ummm... Well its just I.. I mean I never...." Aala tried again, Not wanting to say anything bad but still kinda overwhelmed and embarrassed. 

"Its ok Aala," Rabbit smiled warmly, "Come with me and I can prove it."

Aala quirked one eyebrow at the kitsune but followed her.  
Five minutes later they were down the hall and at the door to the library. Rabbit stuck her head in and located the person she was looking for.

"Hey Lila," She grinned as Delilah kept reading.

"Hey," She continued reading, "Need something?"

"Just a simple answer to help set our darling Aala's mind at ease about the quality of My sweet brother," Rabbit replied.  
"What'd he do?," Delilah looked up.  
"NOTHING!! " Aala assured her.  
"Did you catch him singing Diamonds ? He's not done that in YEARS." The Vampire lady looked at Aala with a grin.  
"Ummmm..." Aala was getting the impression that this was an occasional occurrence. 

Rabbit nodded, "We just need you to confirm something about one of the other two people in this house carrying that genome."  
Delilah raised both eyebrows, "What did MY brother do? He didn't let David have that attack chihuahua dinosaur again did he?"

Rabbit shook her head, "Nope, least not yet. Not that I know of. I just need you to confirm for me that Salgexicon is in fact a dork."

Delilah blinked, "That's a question?"

Rabbit Looked at Aala smugly, "See?"

"Ummmm..." Aala was still kind of at a loss about this.

Rabbit grinned and then walked out into the hall with Aala and leaned a bit over the stairway railing and located Bunny on a lower balcony. 

"Hey Buns!" Rabbit called. 

She looked up and smiled, "Yah?"

"Hey is David an adorable dork? Like the other two?" Rabbit asked. 

Bunny snorted loudly, "are you kidding? He is VERY adorkable.. and charges most of the other dorks rent for their dork creds."

A few seconds later David walked out of one of the lower rooms, with the floofy baby Utahraptor clinging to his leg and gnawing on his shoe.  
"Not one word Izzabella," He told her.  
And kept walking.  
"See?" Bunny called. 

Rabbit turned back to Aala and grinned again, "So yes. He DOES have a silly side. It's just rare to see it. You only see it when Spine is really, really, REALLY happy." She grinned at Aala again, "I can't imagine why he's so happy tho."

Aala blushed at that, “Well as long as he is OK.. then I can't say anything. I was just a lil.. Amazed.”

Rabbit grinned at her again, “Well that’s my brother for you. But I’ve not seen that side, or heard it in a long time. “ She leaned over and gave Aala a fast hug, “So I owe YOU for putting that light back in his eyes.”

Aala blushed more but smiled at her future sister-in law, “I’m glad I could.”

Rabbit was about to say more when she heard someone coming down the upper steps from the music room, “Well speak of the devil..” 

She headed in the direction and proceeded to intercept Spine when he made it to the hall that they were standing in.  
A few seconds of Sisterly teasing later and the kitsune flounced away into the hall, leaving one extremely embarrassed vampire lord standing there. Looking slightly mortified, but with a small grin on his face about the whole thing.  
He finally spotted Aala and got more embarrassed, “Ahh sorry…” He coughed embarrassed more, “I ahh.. Didn’t realize I had left the door open, I ummm..”

Aala grinned, “ My lord, what you were was adorable.” He smile lit up her whole face and she snuggled into his shoulder for a moment, “Some time Mi Amor, I want to see you sing the whole thing please. It was perfect.”

Now Spine was even more embarrassed but there was a huge pleased smile plastered on his face, “Well… ahem,” He kissed her cheek, “I’ll have to see if I can arrange that for you sometime. In the meantime, shall we go get dinner ?”

Aala beamed and the two of them walked down the hallway, his arm around her shoulders. Both of them perfectly content with their lives and each other.

It was the next evening, when Spine happened to be getting the third degree from Delilah about the relationship that he got embarrassed again.

He angrily snapped open his news paper and used it to hide behind so his cousin couldn't see just how embarrassed she had made him.

“OH COME ON,” She made an exasperated face, “You mean to tell me you don't know? She’s your fiance and you DON'T know!?”

“I don't see how that is any of your business even if I DID know,” Spine replied tersely. 

“Aren't you the LEAST bit curious Cus?” Delilah continued, “I mean we are what we are Spine. Eventually yer gonna wanna …”

Spine lowered his paper and glared at his cousin over the top of it, “You are a pervert.”

“It's not perverted at all,” She folded her arms and looked at him, “ You know it and I know it. It's just our nature.”

“NO I meant ASKING ME was perverted,” He told her, “Assuming that I’d…” He was starting to get embarrassed again.

Now Delilah blinked at him in surprise, “You mean…. Not even after the party.. When you two had the whole garden?”

“Just stop,” Spine told her, “Again, that’s not anything that should be concerning you.”

She just stared at him, “Wow you are too good for your own good.” She shook her head, “Not even one tiny lil taste?” 

“I'm leaving now,” Spine told Delilah flatly, “ and the palatableness of my Fiance’s blood is not a subject I want to discuss with you or anyone for that matter BESIDES my Fiance!”

Delilah grinned a bit more, “But you want to right? Thinking of her makes you think about it?”

Spine stopped and anyone looking could tell from his posture that he was VERY flustered, He simply answered, “No.”

He then proceeded to turn on his heel and march off into the house away from his cousin.  
Who proceeded to call after him, “YOU HESITATED!!”

He stalked off through the house and past Aala who was just coming out of the girls bedroom.  
She stared after him for a second wondering what in the world could have possibly caused him to look so upset. 

She turned and saw Delilah standing at the end of the hall and raised one eyebrow in question at the other vampire. 

“He’s fine,” Delilah told her, “Just having a moment. Tho if you want to go cheer him up. I’m sure he’d appreciate it.”  
Aala considered that for a moment, almost hearing something like an ulterior motive in Delilah’s voice. But after a second shook it off and did indeed wander off to see what Spine was up to. 

She located him in his room sitting on his bed looking mildly despondent. 

“My lord?” She sat down and put her head on his shoulder, “are you alright? She wasn’t upsetting you was she?”

Aala heard him take a very deep breath, as if calming or steadying himself and then he spoke, “no not at all. I… I just.. Have a lot to think about Aala.” He rubbed his eyes a bit, “Delilah put some finer points on things than I suppose I would have liked to hear.”

Aala put her arms around him and snuggled up into his side, “I’m sorry my lord. She was just saying what was on her mind I Suppose.”

“I suppose…” He trailed off. 

She stopped and looked up at him, and found the look of love in his eyes gazing back down at her incredible. Aala knew she ought to be more subtle, but at the moment she just found that simple smile to irresistible. She leaned up and gently pulled him into a loving kiss. 

When he kissed her in return she could feel her own heart beginning to soar. When he deepened it to something more, she felt her heart almost stop.  
There was a great deal of passion in that simple kiss. Aala could feel the sharp dents of his fangs just past his lips, and would have liked to continue it forever. Maybe even go further. Sadly it finally ended and he pulled back. 

“I…” He looked upset again, “I’m sorry, that was… horridly forward of me.”

Aala had to smile at him, knowing that he was more than likely trying to not rush her.  
She put her head back on his shoulder and hugged him more, “Its alright Mi Amor. “

Spine smiled back down at her again and kissed her forehead, “I didn't mean … I almost.. I really am truly sorry.”

She looked up at him, “Come with me Mi Amor… lets go annoy the girls.” Sensing that he didn’t want to continue talking about this at the moment, she decided to provide him a distraction. “I think they probably would enjoy hearing some of the tales of your more amusing singing.”

Spine laughed softly at that and a lot of his more calm demeanor returned.  
“Thank you,” He stood up and then offered a hand to her, “Truly. Thank you my love.”

Aala took his hand and nodded, “ Always Mi Amor.”

The two of them went to find the girls and Aala, tho wondering about what was on his mind, decided that it would be better for the moment to not press this particular issue.  
She loved him and just as much as Spine didn’t want to cause her any distress, she didn’t want to do anything that would hurt him.  
So it was dropped and nothing more was mentioned about it that day.

Still it was clear that there was indeed some kind of tension, some kind of desire for more from the both of them.  
Aala was, she was willing to admit, inexperianced because she had never really been in anything like love before. So, unsure of how to proceed she followed his lead, hoping that the tension would eventually go away.  
She could see the stress on her Amor’s face when she talked to him, like he had some dark thought that haunted him, but was at a loss.

The girls, those so perceptive and smart girls of theirs, had been watching their parents closely and had a feeling something was there. So a few days later both Pearl and Sprocket were in one of their bedrooms having a confab on the matter. 

“I dunno,” Pearl said scratching at her bandages, “Maybe they are both shy?”

“Quit,” Sprocket poked her, “Mike said leave it alone till he gets back tomorrow.” Then she went back to the subject at hand, “That’s all I can think of too. They are shy and Each doesn’t wanna upset the other.”

“Mm hmm,” Pearl nodded, “So what do we do about it?” 

Sprocket flopped back on her sisters bed and stretched her tail out, She always thought better when it was stretched, “Hmm.. well…” She wrapped her brain around it for a second and stared at the window.  
When something in the garden caught her eye she suddenly had a wonderful, if sneaky idea.

“Hey Pearl?” She asked

The lil Dhampir looked up and noticed the grin, “What? You thought of something didn't you?”

Sprocket grinned showing off her own set of perfect, white, recurved snake fangs, “Ya know that hedge maze out back?”

Pearl looked in the direction her sister was looking, “You mean the one that is still impossible for Dad to find his way out of? Even after like being in this house for 150 years or more?”

Sprocket grinned wider, “With the big light proofed Gazebo in the middle?”  
“Soooo,” Pearl asked, “Do you wanna get dad or Aala?”

“You get Aala,” her sister told her, “Get her out there and I’ll bring Dad. At the very least if we leave em in there for a while they’ll have to talk.”

Pearl smiled, “Your a genius sis!” 

It took about another hour for both of the girls to locate their parents and then a few more minutes to get each one to opposite ends of the hedge maze.  
Pearl telling Aala that it was really pretty and she’d just love to show her the place in the middle.  
Sprocket out right fibbing and saying that Aala had gotten lost in there and that Spine probably ought to go help find her. 

Engineered perfectly, Pearl got Aala to the center and left her at the gazebo. While Sprocket got Spine good and lost in the middle of the maze.  
Then both girls vanished like smoke and left their parents alone to find each other. 

Aala was in the process of looking for Pearl, wondering where the child could possibly have gone. She heard a twig snap and out of the bushes came a rather frustrated looking Spine.

“Sprocket.. This isn't funny! Where…” He trailed off when he looked up, realized he was in the very center, and staring at Aala. 

“Mi Amor,” She smiled, “Did you lose one in here too?”

Spine made a face and looked back at the house for a second, Specifically the two small figures on the balcony outside his room. 

“Those sneaky lil…” he stopped and turned back to Aala, “Ahh no I believe my love the correct terminology for this is “set up.” I think our daughters are playing matchmaker.”

“Oh my,” She leaned around him and saw the exact thing he saw, “Well I will give them credit for creativity.”

Then she reached down and took hold of his hand, “Well at the very least you can show me this fascinating place here.”

She motioned to the gazebo, “I don't think I’ve ever seen anything quite like it.”

“Hmm?” He looked up at it, “Oh, of course. “

Then led the way over there, “It's almost as old as the house. The first peter had it built when we came here with the maze. Later on light proof curtains were added so if my self or Delilah were stuck outside. “

His face fell slightly, “I wanted to kid myself into thinking this is what Pearl was after when she came out here. She liked to hide here when she was smaller. But..”

Aala turned to look back at him and saw the sadness in his face and came over to put her arms around him, “Don't think about that Mi Amor. It was a horrible mistake but it's over. “ She snuggled his arm and pulled him to sit down beside her on one of the lounges, “ She will be alright.”

“Thank you,” He smiled at her.

She returned the smile and rested her head on his shoulder, enjoying being with him, out here in the night.  
But as she got closer Aala noticed something strange about the reactions she was feeling in her love. He should have been relaxing and enjoying the night as well, but she could feel the tension from the past few days returning.  
Wanting to make him feel better she turned back to him and leaned forward for a kiss, only to be stopped short as he tensed more and turned away.

“What's wrong?” She asked, now officially worried, “My love are you sick?” 

He closed his eyes seeming to be in, almost in pain. Then answered her very softly, “no.”

“Then..What’s the matter?” Something horrid flitted through her mind, “Am I … Am I putting too much stress on you? If you .. don't want to.. I.. mean we don't…”

There was silence for a few moments and then he put both arms around her and pressed his face into her hair, “Oh my Darling Aala, It’s not that.” She felt him let out a long shaking breath, “It’s the opposite.”

Now Aala was confused , so she pulled back and looked up at him, “Mi Amor?”

“I love you so much, “ He confessed, “I want to be with you SO badly.”  
He then looked away in shame, “But I am what I am Aala. I don’t EVER want to hurt you. Or put you in a position that would force you to do something that would result in you getting hurt.”

She stared at him mouth hanging open slightly. NOW a lot of things were starting to make MUCH more sense.  
“If…” He stopped and lost his courage for a second, then started again, “If we go farther in our relationship… I might hurt you. I couldn’t live with myself if I did that.. You… Can’t imagine what it…”  
He trailed off and looked away guilty.  
Aala looked at him for a second and had to think, Ok.. He is silly. 

Then smiled and laughed a bit, which caused him to look up and STARE at her.

“My love,” She told him as she put her arms around him, “Who ever told that silly head of yours that I wasn't ok with your nature? “

“I…” he tried but she cut him off.

“You know that I am a Dr. RIGHT?” She pulled away to smile at him, “That I studied the nature of beings like myself, AND you? I full well know how Vampires feel about this?”

“Umm…” Spine still felt confused and kept staring at her.

“Also that IF I had some trepidation about your nature, I would tell you?” She smiled more.

“I guess.. I hadn’t…” He was now stumbling over his words. 

“I guess,” She leaned back into him, “That you have only been in love, with people that were afraid of your nature. While I respect the love you and Lady Hoshiakari had, she was still a slayer.” She put her head against his shoulder and her hand on his arm again and could feel him relax some, “You as a vampire probably still scared her, even if she didn’t mean it.”

“Yes,” He nodded, tears coming to his eyes, “She loved me, but I did still frighten her sometimes.”

Aala nodded, “I understand, and I am sorry for both of you. That your love had such a strain on it. ” She then smiled, “Even if The intensity of what I feel may be new to myself Mi Amor, there is nothing you could do to make me afraid of you.”

“Aala,” He put his hand over hers on his arm,looking at her with his heart in his eyes, “are you sure?”

“I’m Sure of my love for you Mi Amor,” She leaned up and kissed him, very softly then pulled back, “That’s all I need to know right now.”

Spine closed his eyes for a second and took a long deep breath, “If I hurt you…”

“You won't,” Aala put her arms around his neck and pulled him into another kiss then pulled back a bit and assured him one last time, “You won't.”

Then all Aala was aware of was the person she loved the most and how incredible he was, and how wonderful those soft, warm, black lips felt against her throat.  
When her spirit returned from what she could only describe as a space time jump, Aala was snuggled up to her Amor on one of the epic chaise lounges in the gazebo. Curled into his side both of them wrapped up in soft fluffy blankets.

“Are you alright?” Spine asked as she looked up at him and he smiled at her in a slightly wicked fashion. 

“Never better,” Aala got out a lil breathlessly.

“I…” He ran his fingers lightly over a spot on her throat, “That ….”

Aala reached up and touched it herself, feeling what was probably a small bruise and nothing more, “Not at all.” She reassured him, “All I felt from you was complete bliss Mi Amor.”

Spine pulled her closer and nuzzled his face into her hair, “I’m glad… I was so afraid..”

“I told you not to be,” She smiled back at him then nuzzled his shoulder a bit, “Thank you.”

She heard Spine make a soft sound indicating that he had liked that and she grinned at him, “I could always return the favor.” She teased. 

Then watched as he suddenly became very embarrassed, “ummmm…. Ahhh… No one ..ever has.”

“Oh?” She nuzzled him again nipping playfully at him, “Well maybe someone should?”

She didn't hurt him but certainly made contact, and got a lil bit of a reaction out of him that made her smile. Spine grinned at her and then something strange happened.

She watched as his eyes got blurry and he suddenly dropped his head back onto the pillow behind them, looking very exhausted. 

“Spine?” She asked

About to panic, and had no idea what was going on. Then she remembered something and plopped her head down onto his shoulder. “OH no,” She said exasperatedly.

Phantasm’s were just as venomous as vampires.  
Not in a deadly way, but for someone never exposed to one, it would more than likely make them want to pass out for several hours.

“I’m SORRY!” She told him, “I…”

Spine smiled, “Turnabout is fair play my love.” He told her tiredly. “It is almost dawn too.”

Aala glanced around and saw that the dark curtains for the gazebo had all been pulled. “Will you be ok out here?”

“Mm…” Spine made an affirmative sound but now seemed almost completely asleep.

Aala had to smile about that, then kissed his cheek. “Then sleep love. I’ll see you tonight.”

He smiled softly and she snuggled up to him, eventually drifting off to her own dreams and happy thoughts. 

The next night most of the house was in a mild state of chaos because the two of them had been missing for nearly 24 hours and neither of the girls had any intention of squealing to the rest of the family what they knew.

Micheal had returned from his trip and was wondering what was going on, rapidly getting informed once he had carried his bags in from the cab.  
Up on the balcony, the girls had noticed something.

“Oh dang,” Pearl watched them head out of the Gazebo into the maze, “EVERYONE is gonna see them come back at this rate.”

Sprocket moved to take a look too and knew what was gonna happen, if they got caught. That the whole family was gonna put two and two together and either questions were going to be raised or other things said.  
“We’re gonna have to distract everyone,” Sprocket told her. 

“I got an idea,” Pearl grabbed her arm and tugged her in the direction of the main foyer, “Scream.”

“What?” Sprocket asked.

“SCREAM,” Pearl told her again. Then flopped on the floor like she had fainted, “With any luck everyone will be too busy fussing over me to notice them sneak back in.”

“Won't they know yer faking it?” her sister tried. 

“Even if they do,” Pearl told her, “It’ll give mom and dad enough time to get into the house. Now I can hear them coming up the walk, SCREAM.”

Sprocket couldn’t really argue with that logic so she took a deep breath and let out a scream that literally rocked everyone in the house back on their heels.  
A few seconds later everyone in the house had made it to the top of the steps and found a panicked Sprocket babbling about how she had no idea what had happened.

Thankfully she was so stressed from this idea of Pearl’s that she was relatively convincing.  
So everyone was there trying to calm her down and get Pearl to Micheal so that they could make sure she was okay.

That left the back staircase completely abandoned and gave a certain couple the chance to hit the back door and make a mad dash up the thing. Trying to not get broken necks on the way, due to the guy still being slightly loopy. 

Moments later everyone had gotten Pearl and a shaken Sprocket to the medical wing, with the younger girl on a bed, while her naga sister gnawed at her nails nervously. 

Micheal wasn't fooled for an instant, and proceeded to poke Pearl in her uninjured side, “Knock it off runt. I know someone is playing possum when I see it.”

Pearl opened her eyes and sat up, “Dang it. Everyone else fell for it.”

“Yer a very convincing actress kiddo,” Micheal had to smile, “But what in the sam hill are you up too?”

Pearl bit her lip and looked at Sprocket. Sprocket proceeded to blush and look in the other direction. 

“Where the heck are your parents any how? “ The shape shifter asked, the thought for a second, “Wait … this was a distraction wasn't it?”

“Ahh Yah,” Pearl admitted. 

“For your parents…?” Micheal continued.

“Yah,” Sprocket agreed. 

“WHAT did they need a distraction for?” He looked at both of them, “What did they DO?”

“Uhhhhhh,” Pearl managed.  
“Ummm,” Was all Sprocket could get out as well.

Micheal stared at them both blankly for a second and then it clicked, “OH…”

A few moments passed and then the thought of something occurred to Micheal, “Stay in this room you two. I will help you with this because I respect your parents, but I really should go make sure they are okay.”

“Thank you Micheal,” Pearl smiled at him. 

“Hehe You owe me an interview with my nephew and his roomie Runt,” He grinned, “They don’t believe you exist.”

Pearl grinned back at him but both of the girls agreed to stay put.  
They were in the process of sitting there talking when Micheal eventually returned with their father, who had a slightly goofy grin plastered on his face. Along with a flustered looking Aala. 

“Seriously,” Micheal told her, “Its ok.. He’ll be fine in a couple more hours. “

“Hi girls,” Spine told his daughters as Micheal sat him on the other bed.  
“We just don't need him traipsing around the manor. Unless you want your love life blabbed to everyone by a stoned Vampire?” Micheal raised his eyebrows at her. 

Aala got more embarrassed but nodded, “Thank you just.. Keep an eye on him please? I was sure it would have worn off by now.”

Micheal grinned, “Well he’s never been around phantasm venom before so I’m not shocked. Why don't you walk the girls back to their rooms for me while I keep Keanu Reeves here in one spot for a couple more hours.”

He grinned in the silly manner at Micheal, “Ya know those flowers are REALLY pretty.” He indicated the roses on the other side of the room.

Micheal rolled his eyes, “I dun wanna know, I’m not gonna ask. Just sit there till you feel normal again, I'll go get you some breakfast.”

The vampire lord kept the silly grin on his face and the Medic vanished back into the rest of the house. Making up a story that Spine had apparently gotten into a lil garlic or something but would be ok in a few hours. 

Eventually he did reappear and Aala was quite relieved to see him alright.  
Everyone else was wondering what had happened and where they had been, but neither Aala nor Spine seemed inclined to tell them much of anything.  
The two of them simply smiled at each other. 

“Oh by the way,” Spine did finally manage when he got a moment with his daughters and Aala in one of the girls bedrooms.

Sprocket instantly blushed, “We’re sorry we just…”  
“Thank you for getting me lost in the maze lil one,” He grinned at her, “I found something I was looking for out there.”

Both girls grinned at him, He smiled back at them and then headed out into the house passing by Delilah on the way down the steps. 

“Chocolate,” He told her, “Specifically Cake.”

The other Vampire stopped and stared at her cousin for a second, completely lost, “Wha?”

Spine smiled at her in that wonderfully smirky way of his and continued on to the bottom of the staircase and out into the rest of the house, grin never leaving him.


End file.
